


Car Crash

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [37]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: After a fight with Gwilym, you get into a car crash and are at risk of losing the baby.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Reader, Gwilym Lee/You
Series: Blurb weekends [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Car Crash

"I need space," you mutter through gritted teeth, grabbing your car keys from the kitchen counter and storming off. Gwilym's shouts get drowned out by the door slamming shut.

You sit in the car, not even bothering to put on the seatbelt as you drive away as fast as you can. You have no idea where you're going, but you need to get out of here. You don't get very far before you hear another car honking, followed by a crash and silence.

Half an hour after you left, the telephone rings at home. Huffing in annoyance, Gwilym answers it, but his eyes widen when he hears who's talking on the other end. "W-what? Yes, that's me… Oh fuck, I'll be there."

After hanging up, he runs a hand through his hair, pulling harshly and punching the wall. He feels terrible for getting into a fight over something so small that made you leave and get into a car accident. That's not how you treat your pregnant girlfriend… What if you have a miscarriage or - even worse - die?

Gwilym rushes to the hospital to see you. When he arrives and asks if you're alright, he's told your state is stable and you got away with only minor injuries, but you could possibly lose the baby because of the rigid impact.

"I'm so so sorry, (y/n)," he apologizes over and over again, squeezing your hand as he starts crying.


End file.
